The City That Never Sleeps
by Phoenix-Fire Power
Summary: New York musing late at night, seeing as there is nothing else to do since she hasn't slept since 1893. OC!Fem!New York.


**A/N: ****hey people!**

**Just a little one-shot on my favorite state New York.**

**Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: ****I own nothing.**

New York brought her legs to her chest and put her arms around them. She was restless.

She sighed and leaned against the couch. She was sitting on the floor and was watching TV. A glance at the clock showed that it was three in the morning.

She sighed again. That meant it would be about four to six hours before anyone was awake.

It was times like these that she hated being New York.

Yeah she liked being the melting pot of the states. She liked knowing all those languages and cultures and religions and all that. She loved being Americas daughter and Alaskas girlfriend. She loved all her siblings, yes even New Jersey occasionally.

But she hated the fact that she could sleep. Hadn't been able to since near the end of the 1800s.

She put her legs in her knees. She missed falling asleep and having dreams. Dreams that would be different each night. Sometimes great ones and sometimes ones that made her want to run to her dads room like a child again.

Surprisingly she missed the slight distraction of waking up in the morning and for a moment not remembering anything. Of drifting to sleep in a hammock in the summertime with a cool breeze on her face. Of watching out the window at the moon and stars before closing her eyes and when she opened them the moon was replaced with the sun.

She remembered when this first happened. She wasn't able to get to sleep at all that night. Instead of feeling tired in the morning she was fine. She shrugged it off thinking it was nothing.

Only it kept happening day after day. Night after night.

She had started to get worried, as well as her siblings and dad, and then she got scared. It wasn't until Maria, Pennsylvania, had connected it that they figured out why.

Her people never stopped. Even at night. The saying came later but summed it all up.

'New York. The city that never sleeps.'

And true to that she hasn't slept since.

The first night they connected it brought some relief but also realization. As time progressed more technology would be brought. And with more technology the busier people would be. They would never stop. And therefore she would never sleep again.

That first night she had curled up next to a window in the same position she was now.

'_Hurry up and end already.' _she had thought. _'The night is way too long. And lonely.'_

In the beginning she had vainly laid in her bed hoping for sleep to come. But no matter how soft and comfortable her bed was, no matter how relaxed she got, no matter how many pills she swallowed she couldn't fall asleep.

So she did anything she could to pass the time. She read books. She listened to the radio quietly, and then watched the TV when it came out and later all those videos, DVDs, and movies were a bit of a blessing, she wrote, she drew, she did whatever she could think of.

Despite being the city that never slept there was nothing for her to do at night outside except for a walk, and even then that was dangerous because of all the crazies outside; not that she couldn't take care of herself, she looked sixteen and just barely got her license to drive a car and motorcycle let alone get into the clubs.

The hardest part was being quiet. Some of the people in the house were light sleepers so she had to be careful not to wake them.

A sound burst her out of her musings. She looked up at Virginia looking at her.

"Are you alright?" Virginia asked.

New York nodded. She glanced at the clock; to her shock it read seven-thirty. Organizing her thoughts had taken a few hours.

Virginia shrugged. "I'm going to start breakfast. Are you craving something in particular or will you eat whatever."

New York smiled. "Whatever."

Virginia nodded as she entered the kitchen.

New York watched the closed door for a moment before standing up.

It wasn't lonely anymore.

**Hope you guys liked it!**

**This is Phoenix-Fire Power over and out!**


End file.
